Look and you will see!
by OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen
Summary: "Look and you will see!" Two word prompt "Emma's Glasses" for Justlovebt. Happy Birthday my Friend! Emma's POV only. When Emma loses her glasses, she doesn't realize the impact it will have on her or others! ONE SHOT! First time try of writing this kinda Fan Fiction! Ahem! Rated M *SHERIFFS TAPE!: WARNING: HERE LIES SQ SMUT AND SWEARS* All characters within are creatively owned by


"Look and you will see!"

Two word prompt "Emma's Glasses" for Justlovebt.

Happy Birthday my Friend!

ONE SHOT!

First time try of writing this kinda Fan Fiction! Ahem!

Emma's POV only.

When Emma loses her glasses, she doesn't realize the impact it will have on her or others!

Rated M *SHERIFFS TAPE!: WARNING: HERE LIES SQ SMUT AND SWEARS*

All characters within are creatively owned by ABCs Once Upon A Time although in my murky mind these two belong to one another!

ENJOY!

Look and you will see!

Storybrooke, Maine, USA

October 22nd 2014

"_Jeez _Rubes, I know _you_ think he's great an' all, but give a girl a break huh, 'coz you've gone _waaaaay _over yours!"

Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke had battled mythical beasts, and _WON_. Had hunted down criminals and _WON_. Had chased after fleeing fugitives and _WON_. But this _incessant_ prattling on, that voice that had been getting more dreamy sounding (where the heck did I leave that barf bag again!?) as the minutes have wore on, all over some guy is just about making her feel like she's gonna totally _LOSE_ it with her tall waitress friend. A customer calls and thankfully! _Phheewww! _Rubes takes the hint and leaves Emma sitting at her now regular booth near the window, sunlight streaming in on this damn warm for an November, "ohhh _yeah_, what's today? 'S only freakin' _Sunday_!" She sang in her head. She taps her fingers to a manic beat on the table as she reviews the information she'd managed to take in, when trying not to _heave_ anyway!

…

In fact, Emma had been kinda listening for 33 minutes,_ exactamundo! _She'd glanced at the clock when she sat down and that's when the rambling began! yet she'd hardly picked up_ anything_ interesting. Apparently, he's a nice enough guy, a landscape gardener and therefore, In Ruby's own words:"fit as_ fuck!_" She had whispered that right next to Emma's ear and she'd leaned back as that was just _waaaaay_ too close, well for _Ruby_ to be anyway! To be fair to the slender, hot pants wearing woman, she was more in control of her love life than Emma! She went jogging every morning with Mowgli or "Frog" as he prefers to be called. Ruby had started saying something about him jumping her and Emma had stopped her _right _there 'coz she could just _sense_ (The spider man kind!) the impending TMI! He took her out as often as his demanding job allowed, on top of _understanding_ her, where as Emma couldn't even tell them who_ she_ really wanted, like _soooo_ badly it almost hurt! She'd felt _pretty_ shitty earlier when she'd had to bolt to the bathroom, making out like she had a moment of hangover induced nausea_, _although truthfully, she sure had felt sick! After their wild drinking and dancing last night at the bar. It'd all started with Emma moaning because she _still _couldn't find her _damn_ glasses.

"So keep ya wolfy eyes peeled for my specs _please_ Rubes!"

"You lost them _again_ Emz, you're _always_ losing stuff Hun, like your Storybrooke _virginity_ as of fairly recently for example . . ."

Ruby laughed at her forgetfulness and snuck a jibe in there that Emma had felt cause a blush creep up on her, even though her friend wasn't entirely correct, she knew she _sooo_ would have gone _aaaallll _the way! like Ruby in her Luna phase form would a terrified little pig hiding in their flimsy house.

"I _knew_ it! _Spill!_ So who's the _luuuuucky _one, that got to _riiiide_ the swan?!"

The waitress' head had moved jerkily closer as her accusation flowed from her smirking lips, her eyes wide and her expression reminded Emma of a certain blue whale-speaking fish, _curious_, with just a tangy hint of _crazy_. She had _NOTHING_, she was speechless, felt the colour drain from her face as though the blush itself kept her secret and had sunk back to its cowardly depths. And so the once mighty Swan had flown.

…

But that was before, now she is waiting, sorta impatiently, using the table adornments as her drum kit and a couple of pens she'd swiped of Rubes as her sticks._ Every_ Sunday for the past few months now, _they'd _had lunch together, Emma, Henry _and_ Regina, like the Addams family but kookier! It hadand _still _did baffle Emma, when Regina had actually agreed to this arrangement thingamabob. But then, she_ is_ and always _will _be a total sucker for Henry's puppy dog eyes! Not that Emma could ignore them _either!_ She's just more onto the kids tactics and feels a swell of pride realising _that_ look and knowing _juuuust_ the right time to use it, is one of _her_ specialties as well! Leaning back against the leather, her long legs comfortably splayed and muscles contracting in time, while she comes to the finale of her drum session, a smile stuck to her face along with her tongue poking out to the side in her engrossed state.

The glass door to the diner swung open as Henry ran in, his new trainers _(she'd bought him recently,)_ squeaking on the floor like runaway mice and Emma briefly thought of Billy or rather Gus as she hits the salt shaker the last time, _(Dingggggg!)_ ending her performance. The guilt for not letting Ruby revel in her happiness grows as everyone had_ known_ how well they'd got on before he'd been murdered. It _must_ show on her face, as Henry stops dead in front of her, with a double screech. _Ohhh fuuuuck!_ She feels like her head just exploded like _"The Gentlemen's"_ had in one of her favourite eps of _"Buffy The Vampire Slayer"_ thanks to the ear-shattering noise. He looks inquisitively at his frowning blonde mother before stretching his arms wide and throwing his arms around her. He's growing _soooo_ fast, she's _sure_ he'd be as tall as her soon. He'd be taller than his father _quicker_ though, she smirks to herself _knowing_ that it _really_ bugs Neal that Henry is more like_ her_. And Regina, he is_ sooo_ like his Mom with his actions, but Emma doesn't really mind, in _fact_, she admits to herself to _kinda_ liking it. But she doesn't wanna get into all _that_ stuff right now! Henry steps back as she pokes fun about how his stylized hair, _meant _to resemble some pop singer, apparently! Who….? Ohhh maaaan! When did she get so old?! Helooks like he'd slept in the hedge that lined the mansion path before dragging himself out and they laugh together heartily. Their mother, son bond strongly woven, like the expensive branded navy blue boot cut jeans he's wearing and obviously Regina's, _"I'm smarter than smart and you Miss Swan" _style as she had bought them.

"I'll be back in a minute Ma, _ok_!"

Henry says as he wanders off in the direction of the men's bathroom holding his phone out while he reads the message he'd just received. Probably from that Gretel girl, _bless_. Although, the thought _did_ cross Emma's horrified mind that _she'd_ have to give him _"the talk"_ at some point. She chose to push that to the back of her mind that 'til a moment when she isn't stressing _as _much.

She hears a nearby car door _slam_ shut, making her _jolt_, a little _buzz _of electricity_ zaps_ through her core with the anticipated arrival. Emma's ears tune into a rhythmic, snicking sound and feels her heart beat harmoniously to its drumming as this could _only_ be _her,_ _(aaannnnd cue fanfare!)_ the one approaching the building, someone who entered her dreams and performed acts which were definitely_ not_ appropriate in _common_ terms, never mind in _royal_ ones. She scrambles up to a standing position, backs of denim-clad legs leaning on the table and crosses her dangling bare arms quickly over her tight black, band t-shirt, _(Classic Queen! Apt much!)_ as though the action could _stop_ her pounding heart from jumping outta her chest.

In sashayed the once Queen, through the open door, in a fitted _ohhhh, _to her every sensual curve,skirt suit and _Emma's head leans to the right, as she appreciates the welcome sight!_ Those shapely summer soaked legs moving her forward as though she is a model, all alone on Emma's private runway. Sparkling in the Autumnal sun, chestnut eyes connect with Emma's own green shining orbs as though a force like gravity itself_ pulls_ them closer. As she lets herself drift into those inviting depths, it's as if _everything_ around her falls away and they are the only two taking off, flying high as a jet plane in the glorious blue sky. Before coming back again, making an emergency landing back on Earth as _that_ sultry voice, attacked her with its well aimed rocket blast of pointedness.

"Good Afternoon, _Miss Swan_!"

"Hey Regina! _Errrrm_, y'ok? It's kinda nice out _huh_!?"

Emma's opening line takes a direct hit, causing it to crash and burn with a million dollar explosion for good measure! _Hell!_ I just sounded like a total doofas, just_ relax_ Swan, she won't bite! Ohhhhh nooooo! Baaaaad thoughts! A commanding stare, which seems to flick over her _every_ inch, it makes the blonde squirm torturously, as well as those teeth nipping her lips in a lingering vision! Her toned arms _flex _as she adjusts her position nervously.

"Your conversational skills are _top_ class Dear! I _believe_ you just summed up in your wonderfully eloquent way, what the weather reporter said not two hours ago!"

Henry runs over excitedly and unknowingly saves Emma in her moment of dumbness. She half expects him to talk about the message, or the girl who is _just _a friend, _(apparently!)_ he'd been grinning from ear to ear about, _instead, _he looks at the doorway and goes to plead, his tell tale features obvious to Emma as she nods politely, to the dark haired scruffy figure. Regina spins around appearing to confront whoever is taking the attention of her teenage son. Who_ else_, but his rather elusive until recently, father.

"_Moooooms_, can I errhh . . ."

The messy haired boy starts to ask as he steps into his adoptive Mom's field of vision, eyes _imploring _her to bend to his will like she were a ball he'd_ actually_ managed to send soaring_ but_ is headed straight down the foul line and the game is _all_ on him.

"Of _course_ you can take a short stroll round the park dear, before your lunch, but be_ sure_ to be back _soon_! I'll order your usual with a strawberry milkshake!"

The brunette, hands gripping upon her hips and voice went from loving _but_ firm to being laced with a sweet tasting but nonetheless _deadly _poison as the sharp words sank into their suspicious victim.

"_DO_ aim to return _within_ the hour, Mr Cassidy! Wouldn't want you getting lost now _would _we?!"

Awkwardly stood half in, half out, a perfect representation is Emma's opinion as she watches, as he never could decide what he wanted, just did as a _puppet_ told him for Christ's sake! The man answers in a polite yet somehow, intolerant tone.

"Will do! _Oh _and I'm still ok to take Henry camping tomorrow night, like he and I planned!?"

"That is _correct_, I am rather busy in the next few days according to my scheduling. I _expect_ Henry to be asleep at a decent hour and homework to be completed as I do _not_ wish his schoolwork to suffer!"

"Anything _else_?!"

Neal has some nerve, she'll give him that but _knows_ he's really getting to the other woman she cares so much for, even though every sign points to the Mayor just thinking Emma has a _"thing"_ for her, like it was some stupid schoolgirl crush! If they were in high school right now though, Emma would be stood in front of her defensively, flipping the bird, giving attitude and fashion tips to the hawk-eyed ex-thief who was more of a flight risk than her! Or just offering him outside, where she could kick his lily arse into Neverland! But she couldn't afford to let her anger take over. Instead, she simply warned him off in the least aggressive display she knew, humor, trying to _help_ rather than inflame this well awkward sitch.

"Regina makes rules like she makes food, kinda a lot an' they _sure _don't taste _half_ as goooood! So just get _outta_ here and enjoy the last bit of sun, _son_!"

She laughs as she ends talking to Henry, her notes reaching up as if filled with helium, _without_ encouraging tempers to rise, _only_ subduing them with a calming wave of her musical voice. The man and his doting boy leave together, after waving their clashing goodbyes, the younger follows along chatting away. She hopes Neal doesn't let him down, can _almost_ forgive the past if the future is _safe_ for her son's heart and as she looks to the now _rigidly _postured Regina, thinks her opinion may differ slightly but _knows _all they want is _their _son to be happy and loved.

Her thoughts interrupted by a familiar softly spoken voice and she looks towards it smiling at the funky shirt and khaki trouser wearing Doctor as he drapes his jacket over his arm. Of the Hopper variety_ not_ the Frankenstein-like species of Whale one!

"Good Afternoon _Emma_! _Mayor Mills_! Have you given any more thought to Henry's request?"

Emma greeted the wise man with a friendly nod and smile while Regina offers a tight-lipped one.

"_Hello_ Archie!"

"_Afternoon _Doctor Hopper."

Six weeks ago, Perdita had given birth to a litter of five cute (_even_ Emma had gotten all squishy when she'd seen them and fussed them!) Dalmatian puppies of which Pongo is the proud puppydaddy, which means at least _one_ couple had found their happily ever after!

"There's a few weeks until they'll be ready butwe've_ already_ got interested parties wanting to put down deposits, but you _know_, we _just _want good homes for them, people who can understand what their pet _needs_. Henry's quite fond of _one_ in particular since he visits every evening! He's even nick named her _"Maria"_ as she ran to him when the musical was on."

As they speak, Emma slides into her side of the booth while Regina mirrored her actions except with more refined, regal movements, accompanied by a single eyebrow raise towards the speaker.

"_Ohhh_, we had guests round, the lovely couple that own _"Hakuna Matata",_ the restaurant Henry said you_ refuse_ to eat at."

He pushes his thin framed glasses up to his brow, and sits, bravely for him, Emma thinks_,_ next to Regina, his Hawaian type shirt creasing with his movement.

"_Ohhhh my God_, that place is like totally freakin' _aweeeesome_ an' the drag night was_ soooo_ much fun!"

Emma adds to the so far one sided conversation, she'd had plenty of _those_ with the uppity Mayor in the past!

"It does _not _surprise me in the _least _that you _Miss Swan_, enjoy eating all _manner _of creatures, even _BUGS_! I am assuming, of course, that they _ARE_ indeed a fried food! I had received word that you may be changing your career after your enthusiastic karaoke performance, a fan of _one Queen_, are you dear!"

Regina pointedly_ looks_ at the doctor with the specified food insult, then to her and Emma countered the full-blown snark attack with her _second_ favorite way to rile the apparently uptight brunette.

"Don'tcha see Regina?! Sometimes I just wanna break _free_ of lifes chains and have some _FUN!_ You know what that word means . . _RIGHT_?! And as for the puppy, just give in already _huh_, you know the kid'll _love_ it an' a dog's a _shit load_ better than that _"Stretch Armstrong"_ toy you bought for a _helluva _price, _yeah_ I saw! _Jeez_ Regina, they were around when_ I_ was a kid!"

Her voice in full tease mode now and her insides feel as good as the outside shows, with her beaming smile, lighting up her _already_ bright features.

"I'll have you know _Miss Swan_, those toys are worth a _considerable_ amount now and only rise in value as time passes._ However_, you are quite correct regarding the potential amount of dog waste so _IF_ I do agree and for _some_ reason Henry is unable to fulfil his responsibilities,_ YOU_ become the assigned scooper of such matter. Also, the walking of the creature _TWICE_ a day which will no doubt take time from your hectic schedule that consists of eating pastries and reading those online fictions you are addicted to. Henry mentioned you like your law dramas dear but _REALLY_?!"

The pointed speech comes to an end and Emma has her own _mostly_ prepared unlike her legs are as she goes to get up and finds they're like jelly. _Awwww _crap, why is my body rebelling against me, oh yeah, 'coz it wants someone it can't _have!_ Now sort yourself out Swan!Pushing herself up as she talks, while striding to her destination.

"_FYI_ _some _of them are amazingly well written, they _even _have fans of their own for Christ's sake! 'Sides, don't knock it 'til you've tried it, _knowing_ you, _once _you have, you'll probably be _INSPIRED _to write your _own_! Annnyway, I gotta take a whiz!"

"I'm _sure_ you can find your way by _now_ dear?!"

The parting jab needles Emma's ass, as she pushes her hand against the door, turning to glare as she enters the bathroom. Regina continues as she turns towards her slightly reluctant guest.

"If indeed I DO, submit to the masses!_ How_ am I going to solve a furry problem named _"Maria"_?! Can you recommend any _worthy_ dog training clubs?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Emma leans her forehead against the soothing cold tiles that line the walls, gratefully accepting their gift that helps her boiling blood cool and racing heartbeat slow. _Finally_ a little more in control, she _jerks_ but stays where she is, as she's interrupted by another, _quite_ possibly Ruby to _try _and gather some information outta her. This feels too _damn_ good an' I just don't _care_ right now, I gotta chill the _fuck_ out!

An all _too_ welcome voice seeps under her skin as she _snaps_ her head up and stalks towards the woman who has followed her, purposefully.

"Do my eyes _deceive_ me dear or am I _correct_ in my observations, in that you do indeed wish to _finish _what you _started_ in my kitchen on Friday Evening?! I am _intrigued _to find out what you are truly _capable_ of . . . Emma!"

Regina and her _"sex on a stick"_ routine! Oh _hell!_

Emma approaches her warily for a few seconds, but then launches her attack, fiercely, yet with caution, manoeuvring her target towards the exit. Standing face to face, pushing her flat against the door, twisting the lock 'til she hears a _click_ that to Emma right now is like hearing a starter's pistol in a race. And this time, _I'm_ gonna be the front runner and get _HER_ all hot and bothered!

"_Maybe_ Regina, I'll give you a free _taster_ session!"

She grins smugly and moans in relief as she lets her want and need be revealed, after being forced to hide away for _well_ over 24 hours now! Defined arms slide smooth fabric upwards quickly, finger tips relishing the silky feeling of warm skin, _knowing _the skin on the inside of the luscious legs was quivering, as her sensitive midriff told her so to her immense pleasure! Then moves round to the royally pressed rear and grabs both cheeks. This elicits a small gasp, spurring her on, decisively lifting the willingly trapped and expectant woman, upwards into a perfect position. The taller blonde moves and settles between her thighs as she pulls her legs above her own hips. Slender arms now wrap tightly around her neck after grazing her chest and resting on her shoulders all the while.

Heavy breaths tangle together temptingly and their flushing faces no further apart than a professionally manicured fingernail. Now turquoise eyes _glowing_ with desire for the owner of the _flaming_ chestnut pair that mirror her passion blink, as though preparing as she leans fully into the brunette's concave shape.

Her searching lips find full inviting ones, as they meet, behave like well acquainted lovers and merge as if they truly belong together. Emma begins tentatively, then using her tongue with natural talent against Regina's, as their kiss becomes impossibly more heated. Wandering hands trail through her blonde locks, gripping with need, like the thighs, squeezing the life outta her. But she doesn't care, she's kissing her and getting kissed back by her and_ never_, _NEVER _has she felt _sooo _good and yet _sooo_ bad _all_ at once.

She knows she doesn't want to stop but does want their _first _time to be, _well_, for starters in a bed. Somewhere she could please Regina in every single way and listen to her every second she did just that, somewhere she feels comfortable. She feels the closest to that she's_ ever_ felt, wrapped up in this _exquisite_ figure decorating her own. Now blooming rose pink lips gently leave the crimson kiss bruised pair as rapid breaths mingle excitedly with a shared story and blown green eyes stare into her lovers, as she sets the woman down on her designer heels with grace.

"_Fuck_ . . . you taste like a chocolate orange 'Gina, _Mmmmm_, I can't _WAIT_ to unwrap you later an' you _KNOW_ how I just _looooove _sweet things!"

Emma's panting slows as she starts to regain her senses and Regina her composure.

"That's all very well dear but a little blue bird told me it's you're birthday tomorrow . . . . . . and _mark_ my words, Emma! I'll be _GIVING_ you one you won't be able to forget in a hurry! Attempting your take on the English language, I'll make a cake _'and everything!'_ Therefore I'm rather pleased that you seem to appreciate my . . . Hmmmmm, _"flavour"_ currently!"

After her surprising but enjoyable visit to the diner's facilities and placing their orders, Emma leads a little awkwardly, compared to the poised confident exterior of Regina. Who decides once they sit to put on a little show that is rather, _rudely_ interrupted by Emma's friend!

"I _expect_ your paperwork to be complete by the _morning _Miss Swan, no excuses!"

"Hey Emz, maybe you left you're glasses at your _"friend's"_ place!"

Emma rolls her eyes at the giggling waitress and laughs at Regina's annoyed_ ("How dare you barge through my words, you, common garden wolf!")_ face, complete with _frozen_ frown. Her features _melt _on hearing the son she loves so much returning.

"See you tomorrow!"

Henry strolled in smile growing wider as he looks at both his mothers, gets to their table, throwing his bag on it lightly before rummaging inside. He finds his prize and holds his hand out towards Emma.

"Hey Ma, I found these on the couch this morning and Mom said she thought you might need them today?!"

...

Last Friday night, She'd been at 108 Mifflin Street in the lounge, with her. . . While Henry had stayed at his fathers.

Emma had been so engrossed in the official document, well, _trying _to figure out what all the ridiculous phrases meant! That she hadn't been aware of the whereabouts of the Mayor. Or as she'd been mentally referring to her: _"officially the sexiest document translator she'd ever seen!"_ Which was too true and the truth hurt, it _bit_ at her, making her almost_ twitch_ with need. She _nearly _said her too long and far too inappropriate pet name aloud, when she'd been rambling her answer to the pacing brunette, while watching her walk or rather _strut_ in an incredibly enticing fashion away from the town Sheriff earlier.

She'd already pretty much "_outed"_ herself in the kitchen after dinner, when she was _almost_ positive her wondering eyes had strayed too far, into her _(Ahem!)_ _"neighbor's yard"_, eyeing the desirable apples that sat _sooo _mouth-wateringly close. Then the neighbor had caught her red handed, but instead of shooing her away, regarded her in a cat like way, held her in a gaze like her prey, to be teased and played with before being delicately devoured.

She had _nearly _lost control with those chestnut eyes on her and had left the room quickly to make a start on this pile of paperwork the Mayor insisted on completing on a Friday night. Just coz the_ 'all rules'_ woman didn't wanna go out and have fun, that didn't mean Emma didn't! The brunette had lightened up a bit though, after the _'eye fuck' _moment, they'd laughed together quite a few times and the atmosphere was much more comfortable.

So when she'd felt a _sudden_ warmth and weight on the couch to her right, while she _tried_ to stay focused on the task in hand, she glanced up, turning her head, blinking out of her zombified state. _Suddenly_ she had a hand pressed on each shoulder and was pushed back, hard. Her strong arms flew to her sides to steady herself, creasing the paper under her hand as she did so. In a state of shock, she watched in awe as the usually calm and collected Mayor had leaned her left knee next to Emma's right, and stretched her other expertly over her so she was sat astride the blondes lap. Emma had watched as her heart beat thrummed faster as she felt the warmth, the smooth fabric that grazed her fingertips, or was it the _other _way around?! She didn't care, every second felt like she was in _"The Matrix"_ or some slow-mo scene but a gazillion times _sexier_. Hot breath on her cheek, which the scent of warm apples flowed, from Regina's sneaky glass of cider, she _probably_ didn't think Emma even knew she'd poured, as the Sheriff was in her _"let's get this shit outta the road"_ mode. All her thoughts seemed to be slowing, her heartbeat only quickened and her body _pulsed_ for the woman silently straddling her. She gasped as hands left her shoulders and fingers edged incrementally nearer, before pulling off her black rimmed glasses, which had _once_ sat upon the bridge of the Saviour's nose and with a sleek motion _now _perched primly on the end of a Queens.

"These glasses make you look _quite_ charming, _Miss Swan_! Of course, _I_ think you look better _with out_ them on but then, I think perhaps you feel the same about _my_ outfit, _hmmm_!"

...

Emma's cheeks show the stain of her memory and her eyes round as saucers that had been told they're being made redundant as simply _no-one_ uses them anymore! She feels fear at first but as she looks right in front of her, _even_ without her glasses on, rather, _ironically_ by losing them, she truly looks and _finally _sees. She_ knows_ the one she loves has been right there, in one way or another for a long time. She is happy with her little family now.

Regina merely smirks wickedly, eyes twinkling like two star witnesses as she grasps Emma's hand that still holds her glasses, magic sparks of their respective eye colour _fly_ out across the table, falling like tiny fireworks between them.

Henry smiles happily, looking to each of them, and back again. His next words causing a laugh that springs from the very well of their _now_ filled up hearts.

"Glad you two finally, _you know_, got together! Gretel _lost_ our bet, she said that it'd be _past _your birthday!"

But should they look around, they'll see a wolfish grin appearing with the recent realization on the face of the one they call Ruby Red. She'd just _known_ that power surge had been magical and now she _knows_ which pair caused it. She ponders whether they _know_ yet. It _must_ be, _love_.

_True Love!_

_They'd have to be blind not to see it!_

The End.


End file.
